


half of me has disappeared

by wolfsbanex



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt, Kidnapping, M/M, Protectiveness, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 12:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9897008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfsbanex/pseuds/wolfsbanex
Summary: it was a cold day, the day Jughead disappeared.there is too much about this day that Archie remembers.





	1. the day i lost my heart

**Author's Note:**

> ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE!
> 
> \- i am in love with this pairing, i hope you enjoy this.  
> \- i'm a dramatic little shit, i'm sorry.

It was a cold day. Archie can still feel the chilly air passing through the thin layers he’s wearing. He shivered, he remembered. Jughead was sitting next to him, a steaming cup of coffee tightly clutched between his red hands. „It’s weird, right?“ Archie turned to look at his boyfriend. „What do you mean?“ he remembers how Jughead looked at the cup in his hands and how his kiss-swollen lips parted. His messy brown hair fell out off his beanie and into his eyes and Archie thought that the boy looked kind of sad. He remembers the sound of water from the river they were sitting at, just as loud and wild like the tears streaming down his face. He grips the cold metal of the chair he is sitting on and shots a pleading look into Bettys direction. The blonde girl is by his side, a reassuring hand on his shoulder. The police officer in front of him is using his pen as a drumstick on the paper. „Can we go out for a second?“ „my dear, this is a very serious case. We don’t have time to waste. The murderer of Jason Blossom is still out there…“ Archie pressed his hands onto his ears. He vaguely feels how Betty and Veronica help him stand up and guide him outside. He can only think clearly again when fresh air is widening his lungs. „Archie, i know it’s hard for you right now. But you need to concentrate. This isn’t just about Jason- you’re also doing this for Jughead.“ Veronica says and squeezed his shoulder lightly. Archie closed his eyes and took a shaky breath in. „I know, i know Ronnie. It’s just, hard. You haven’t seen what i saw…“ „Then tell us so we can explain it to the officer?“ Betty is now in front of him. The redhead nods. „Okay, okay…“

Archie is leaning against a tree at the shore of the river, his boyfriends head is laying in his lap. He is running his fingers through Jugs’ hair to keep himself busy. „You seem so far away.“ Jughead said and used his hand that isn’t caressing Archies neck to take his hand and interlock their fingers. „What are you thinking about?“ Archie looks down to the boy in his lap and smiles. „You. I’m thinking about you.“ Jughead grins, a faint blush on his cheeks. „I am not surprised, i mean, i’m pretty awesome right?“ „Yeah, you are.“ Archie agrees. „Do you sometimes still think about Mrs.Grundy?“ Jug asks and Archie has to gulp. „Sometimes. It’s pretty normal to think about your abuser.“ Jug fiddles with their joined hands, his lips tightly pressed together. „Yeah, sure, i guess.“ he answers and looks into the water. Archie leans down so their noses are brushing and Jug smiles softly. „I don’t like to think about her if that’s what you are worried about.“ „I am not worried about that. I’m worried that you are overthinking everything so you make yourself feel bad about what happened. Even though it’s of course not your fault.“ and then he closes the distance between their mouths and kisses him gently. At first, it’s a mess. Uncoordinated tongues and a lot of teeth, but then it turns sweet and gentle and Jug feels like he is melting underneath his boyfriend. Fast footsteps make them jump apart. A figure is visible between the trees, a dark coat hiding the persons’ face. Archie grabs Jughead, hauling him up. The figure is standing there, staring at the two boys. Then a hand of theirs wanders into their coat and something silver flashes in the sunlight. Archie grips Jugheads hand and runs. Anxiety is creeping up inside of him, sweat running all over his face. They run through the forest, jumping over trees and stones. The figure is still following them. The first shot goes off and Archie, who lost his grip on his boyfriends hand, turns around. Jughead is still running. „Go! GO!“ he yells and Archie does what he tells him. They run and run, until they reach a fence. Panic taking over his body, Archie howls around. Jughead hasn’t reached him quite yet. His eyes wide and panicked like a deer on the run. And then it happens. Jughead trips and falls. An arm tangles around Jugheads neck and holds him down. The figure in the coat presses the gun to his temple. Archie takes a step forward, but stops. He is completely focused on his boyfriend. „Who are you?!“ Archie asks, his tone demanding. The figure laughs, it’s a familiar laugh. „You know too much.“ is the answer they get. „About what!“ Archie remembers the defeated look in Jugheads beautiful eyes. The feeling of pure helplessness inside of his chest, growing, threatening to choke him. „Jason Blossom.“ the figure says again. Jughead whines when the barrel of the gun gets pressed deeper into his skin. „Stop! he knows nothing, i swear, i am the one…i won’t tell please, just don’t hurt him.“ Archie begs, a tear silently rolling down the side of his face. „I’m sure you won’t.“ the figure answers. And this is when she starts dragging his boyfriend away. Archie runs. He ignores the gun, now pointed at him, desperate to get to Jughead. Then the gun goes off again. A sharp pain is spreading through his body when the bullet hits his leg and Archie goes down. He remembers the smell of blood, metallic and salty. It’s even stronger than the heavy scent of the wet wood around him. He remembers Jughead screaming for him, again and again. He remembers hearing him cry, remembers his urge to tell him he’s okay, but he can’t, the pain in his body too strong. He lifts his head, his sight blurry. He sees Jughead, still getting dragged over the dirty ground, struggling against the strong grip on his hair. He remembers hearing Jughead scream that he loves him. And he remembers whispering it back, a salty taste on his lips. The deepest memory is when he lost sight of Jughead between the trees and the numbing pain of his shattering heart.

He remembers shouts echoing through the dark forest. He was here all day, his bleeding leg numb from the pain. „Archie!“ he opens his mouth, feels the dryness in his throat. „DAD!“ he yells. Lights were coming into his direction, footsteps, dogs, voices, screams. It’s too loud. Strong arms cradle him against a chest. Hands on his cheeks. He remembers looking up, his head heavy. He remembers seeing Jugs face, feeling his hands on himself. And he remembers the disappointment and aching feeling when he wakes up in a blindingly white room and people asking him where Jughead was. Betty was there, with Veronica by her side. And Archie remembers closing his eyes again, ignoring his friends and falling asleep.


	2. the day i searched for my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1: the day i lost my heart - FINISHED  
> Part 2: the day i searched for my heart - FINISHED  
> Part 3: the day i found my heart - WORKING ON IT

Betty decides to stay with Archie. The blonde girl sits down on the chair at his table and looks over to him. The redhead is on his bed, his arms tightly tangled around his legs. „You don’t have to stay with me“, whispers Archie. Bettys’ eyes soften at his broken tone. She smiles at her friend. „But i want to Archie. You shouldn’t be alone right now.“ „I don’t need a babysitter.“ Betty laughs and throws her hair over her shoulder. „I know. And i am not here to be a babysitter. I am here as a friend you can talk to when you feel like it.“ This is what Archie appreciates the most about her. She would never force him to talk about it. He falls back into his pillows and frowns. His pillow feels weird. He sticks his hand underneath it and pulls out a black jumper. He tears up again. It’s Jugheads jumper. He recognizes it immediately. He presses his face into the soft cotton and inhales his boyfriends scent that still lingers on the piece of clothing. Betty sits down beside him, putting her hand on Archies head. And this is when he breaks down again.

Morning comes. Archie is surprised, no, disappointed. He opens his eyes and the first thing he notices is that it wasn’t a bad dream. Jugheads side of his bed is cold and empty and his nose is still buried in the black jumper he found yesterday. And then his heart sends painful pumps through his body. He curls up into himself and sobs quietly. Betty, who was asleep on his couch, woke up at the sounds of her friend. She stands up and walks over, rubbing the sleep out off her eyes. „Archie?“ the boy just groans. „I will make us some breakfast, okay?“ Archie nods. He hears Bettys footsteps disappear downstairs and into the kitchen. Archie rolls off the bed, throwing his shirt away and slipping on Jugs’ jumper. It’s a warm and welcoming feeling which settles in Archies stomach. It’s almost like Jug is with him.

It’s dark. He’s sitting on a hard ground, feels like cement. His hands and legs are tied together and his stomach twists and turns uncomfortably. His sweaty hair is sticking to his forehead and Jug wants to scratch his face. The ropes around his wrists are strong, he tried to rip them apart but it only caused them to cut through his flesh and make it bleed. He can still smell the metallic scent in his nose and his hands are sticky from the dried blood on them. He hasn’t seen his kidnapper after he got thrown into this basement two nights ago. He leans his head against the wall behind him and takes a deep breath in, his blood rushing through his ears the only thing he hears. He thinks about Archie. „I love you!“ he remembers screaming these words through the foggy forest, desperate for them to get to his boyfriend. He asked himself again and again if Archie is still alive. He hadn’t seen where the bullet had hit him. He remembers the redhead running for him. And then he fell. And he didn’t stand up. His heart clenches. He curls himself up against the wall and closes his burning eyes, allowing a few tears to fall. He is so tired.

It was Veronica who made him go outside again. Archies arm was linked with Bettys while they walked through the streets. Veronica is happily babbling about something, but Archie ignores it. He can’t stop thinking about Jughead. Is he safe? is he still alive? his blood runs cold. No, no he is alive. He has to be. He threatens to tear up again at the thought of Jugheads panicked face while he got dragged through the dirty ground of the woods. „Archie!“ the redhead jumps and turns his head to face Betty. „Are you okay?“, asks Veronica and Archie nods. „We should go to Pop’s, shouldn’t we?“ Betty and Veronica agree and the three make their way to the diner. Veronicas’ mom greets them and the friends sit down after they ordered their food. „Archie. Talk to us“, pleads Veronica, her voice pitiful. „What am i supposed to say?“ Archie answers and the two girls bite their lip at the broken voice of their friend. „We won’t stop looking for him.“ Betty promises, her hand settling on Archies. He pulls his back. He doesn’t want to be touched if it’s not his boyfriends reassuring touch. It begins to rain outside. The melodic drumming of water falling down onto the roof of the diner is drowning out Bettys and Veronicas chattering. Archie leans his head against the cold glass of the window and sighs while his eyes search through the empty sitting booths, almost hoping to find Jug sitting in one of them. His laptop in front of him and a coffee beside his computer, he would greet his boyfriend with a gentle kiss before Archie would sit down beside him. Then he would cuddle up into his boyfriends’ side and listen to his voice telling him the story he is writing. He holds back a sob.

„ _Hey Juggie!“ Jug lifts his head, a wide smile spreading across his lips. „You’re late.“ is what he answers before looking back at his computer screen. Archie settles down beside his boyfriend and pulls something out off his jacket. „But it was worth it, i promise. I got something for you.“ Jughead raises his right eyebrow so high it disappears behind his fringe. „Well, what is it?“ he asks and looks at Archies hand. The redhead holds out the two papers in his grip and Jughead takes them. Archie can see how his boyfriends face lights up. With parted lips and sparkling eyes, he stares at Archie. „Tickets for panic! at the disco? for me?“ Archie leans closer to Jugs’ face. „Actually, for us. I will go with you.“ „fuck i love you!“ Jughead exclaims loudly. Archie blushes and his heart jumps. „You love me?“ it was the first time he heard those three magical words leave Jugs’ lips. „I love you too.“ Archie whispers back. And then all there is are lips moving together and two boys tightly holding onto each other._

„Archie!“ Bettys’ voice brings him back into reality. „You haven’t eaten anything…“ she points to the plate in front of him. Archie gulps. „I am not hungry.“ Veronica exchanges a worried look with the blond girl beside her. „Archie…“ „stop, please.“ and they shut up, which Archie is very thankful about. The opening door of the diner makes him turn around. And then his heart stops. Mrs.Grundy, wrapped in a black coat walks to the bar where Veronicas mom gives her two brown paperbags. After his teacher payed, she leaves. Archie follows her with his eyes. „It’s her“, he mumbles. „This coat, the coat!“ he almost yells at the girls. „Wait, is that the coat you saw…?“ „YES!“ Archie says excitedly. „It’s her. She has Jug.“ Veronica frowns. „We all know you don’t like her, but…“, she says, only to get interrupted by Archie. He stands up and slips his jacket over Jugs’ jumper, which he is still wearing. „No but. I will go and get my boyfriend back. With or without you.“ the girls sigh, but follow him outside.

The door of the basement opens and Jug rips his eyes open. A woman enters the room and when he realizes who it is, he has to hold back a bitter laugh. „Geraldine Grundy.“ he whispers hoarsely. She just throws a bag at him and leaves again. The bag is from Pop’s.

Archie is running over the wet streets, slipping, stumbling, but he isn’t slowing down, no, the adrenalin pumping through his body is only making him faster. With one hand, he dials the number of the officer he was questioned by and explains the situation before hanging up abruptly when they arrive at their destination. Betty is breathing fast and Veronicas face is red from all the exhaustion. Archie decides to go around the house. He climbs over the small white fence and runs through the garden. A little window at the bottom of the house catches his attention. He goes on his knees and looks through the dirty glass. He almost cries. Jug is tied up, his eyes closed and blood is sticking to his hands. But his chest is moving up and down, which means he is alive. Footsteps behind him. „Betty, Ronnie“, he says without taking his eyes off Jug, „he’s here, i was right. We found him.“ „Yes, you did.“ a familiar voice says. But it isn’t the voice of one of his friends. Then, a sharp pain and Archie blacks out.


	3. the day i found my heart

  
Jug looks at Archies head in his lap, the eyes of his boyfriend are closed. Grundy had brought him down here, dragging the unconscious body of her former affair over the hard ground like a doll. It was five minutes later that he heard footsteps approaching the door. „No“, he whispers when Grundy shoves Betty and Veronica through the door. The girls fall onto their knees and whirl around, but the door is locked again. „Juggie!“ Betty says and runs over to him. He hugs her tightly and smiles weakly at Veronica. „We were so worried we would never get to see you again.“ she tells him and Betty nods. „Well, you did.“ was all he answers before turning back to Archie. „Is he okay?“ Veronica asks and wipes the blood on his forehead away. Betty meanwhile unties Jugs hands. The boy groans at the pain in his wrists and rubs them before gently carding his fingers through Archies hair. „Yes, it’s not a deep cut. She got him good though“, says Jug. „What does she even want from you?“ „she killed Jason. He knew about her history. This is not the first time she raped and abused students. She took me because she knew that Archie knew too much about Jason. She wanted to keep him quiet.“ „well, that certainly didn’t work.“ Archies eyelids flutter open. Jug helps his boyfriend sit up. „Jug“, the redhead mumbles lovingly and grabs his face to smash their lips together.

Jug melts into Archies touch. He missed him so much. „Boys…“ they parted and grinned at each other. „I love you.“ Archie blurs out and Jug freezes. „I love you too.“ he answers and hides his face in Archies neck while his boyfriend strokes his hair. „I am so glad you’re okay Jug. I was so scared…“ „me too. When she shot and you fell, you didn’t stand up. I thought you died.“ and the tears start rolling. Archie holds him closer. „I’m sorry Juggie, i’m so sorry.“ Betty and Veronica look at them in awe. „Juggie has a soft side, who thought that.“ the blonde girl jokes. They all burst into laughter. The door flings open. Archie protectively presses his body against Jugs. „Kids!“ they all let out a relieved breath. It’s the sheriff. „We’re here!“ Veronica yells back. The sheriff and Archies dad come downstairs. Archie stands up, pulling Jug with him. The dark-haired boy feels his knees giving in and Archie lifts him up. „Are you okay Archibald?“ his dad asks and Archie nods. „It’s Jug i’m worried about“, says Archie and fondly looks at the boy in his arms. „Let’s get him out off here.“

Mrs.Grundy is in jail. This is the first news they hear and the group couldn’t be more relieved. Jug is fine again after he drinks a few sips of water and eats a chocolate bar. Archie stays close to his side, his arm locked around his waist. Jug leans into Archies side and breathes in the fresh air. The sheriff brings them home. Or, to Archies home. Archie and his dad tell Jug he is welcome to stay. And he does. And so, the two boys are laying in Archies bed, bodies and souls intertwined and a comfortable silence lingers in their bedroom. They don’t speak about it and that’s okay. They both know they have each other. And Jug now knows that Archie would do everything in his power to protect the people he loves. With a soft smile, he turns and kisses Archie. The redhead tangles his fingers in his hair to press their lips even harder together and Jug makes a noise in the back of his throat. Oh yes, he thinks, this definitely is his home. Right here, right in Archies arms.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd be very thankful for kudos and comments! :)


End file.
